Ni Romeo Ni Julieta
by chik-yinyang
Summary: -¿Rukia que haces aquí?- esa es mi linea Ichigo...¿porque escalas mi balcón?  porque al final incluso los sueños mas extraños tienen algo que decirnos
1. Sueños

**Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo uso a los personajes con la intención de divertirme un poco, sin ningún fin lucrativo tampoco Romeo y Julieta esa es de William Shakespeare, pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe.**

_**Nada de Shakespeare… yo solo quiero soñar**_

-mentís…..-grito la teniente del treceavo escuadrón – desenvainad si sois hombres….- volvió a gritar mientras fingía ser ella quien liberaba su espada, (que mas bien parecía que invocaba a Sode no Shirayuki que desenvainar solamente)- Gregorio no olvides tu estocada maestra …- agrego con dramatismo mientras codeaba al sujeto sentado en el escritorio, pero este le gruño mientras su aura oscura se elevaba, la mujer rodo los ojos e ignorándolo en un rápido movimiento quedo de frente a su anterior posición tendría que hacer de ambos personajes – tened insensatos…. – movió su imaginaria espada en el aire, aun con el libro en su otra mano – envainad las espadas, si sabéis lo que hacéis – recito nuevamente.

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- le grito mas que furioso el sujeto antes molestado girándose de su silla para verla a la cara, mientras ella se había llevado el libro hacia su pecho sorprendida de la molesta interrupción de su lectura.

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto ella confundida – ¿acaso no ves que estoy estudiando la obra que nos dejaron?

-¡estas de aquí para allá fingiendo peleas!- le grito aun enojado- y lo peor ¡con tu maldita vocecilla molesta!

- ¿Vocecilla molesta? – repitió sorprendida y sobre todo molesta alzando su puño en forma amenazante

- ¿Por qué coño lo estas haciendo Rukia? -pregunto regresando a un estado de humor neutral tratando de hacer olvidar la ultima parte de la discusión y así evitar la furia de su inquilina- no nos encargaron leerla, mañana eso lo hará la sensei.

- ya lo se tonto – rodo los ojos y respondió mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la cama del varón – pero cuando menciono el nombre de la historia, todos se sorprendieron e incluso unas chicas suspiraron- se llevo su mano a la barbilla, realmente no entendía el porqué de esa acción y su compañero se giro hacia ella- creo que soy la única que no la conoce.

-¿enserio no has oído la historia de Romeo y Julieta? – pregunto el joven con curiosidad

-no hay mucho tiempo para obras en la sociedad de almas ¿sabes?- respondió mordaz – ya me aburrí de leerla ¿de que se trata?

- no has leído ni un par de hojas ¿como puedes ya aburrirte?

- peleas, espadas y cortadas –puso mala cara- pff lo de siempre

El chico la miro, bien tenía un buen punto – y ¿Por qué crees que yo ya la leí?

Es de tu escritor preferido ¿no?

-¿ah? - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yuzu me lo dijo

- no quiere decir que la haya…

- la has leído ¿si o no? – lo interrumpió ya fastidiada

- si – contesto y se llevo su mano hacia su cabeza- ya la leí, pero no por eso voy a contártela. Léela tú si quieres

-vamos Ichigo no seas amargado, tampoco es que no sepa nada – el chico levanto una ceja claramente incrédulo ante esa declaración – si, sé que es sobre una chica que desea actuar pero no la dejan porque en ese entonces solo los hombres podían actuar, entonces tiene que hacerse pasar por hombre y entrar en la obra pero se enamora del escritor y…

- ¿de que coño estas hablando? ¿Quién te dijo eso? –reclamo el

- escuche a Asano mientras se la contaba a Sado

- ese tarado – bufó – esa es la película y ni siquiera es la de Romeo y Julieta

- entonces dime de que trata- demandó

El peli naranja bufo que mas le quedaba aunque no tenia la menor intención de entrar en detalles – simple, es la historia de dos familias que se odian y siempre están en pelea – se recargo en su silla- pero el hijo de una de esas familias se enamora de la hija de la otra por lo que no pueden estar juntos , tienen muchas peleas bla bla bla al final Romeo cree que Julieta esta muerta así que se toma un veneno y se muere después cuando Julieta despierta ve que Romeo esta muerto, ella también decide matarse - el peli naranja acabo su relato sin preocuparse por arruinarle el final y sin ningún cambio de expresión ni en su voz, tan plana y poco interesante como pudo.

-ah- dijo la pelinegra meditando la información – ¿y en que parte Julieta se viste de hombre? – cuestiono completamente confundida

-que ella no… - el chico estaba apunto de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas se vio interrumpido por el oportuno aviso del celular de la mujer y del pase de combate que siempre llevaba consigo

- un hollow- dijo ella con tono serio, el ambiente siempre cambiaba después de un aviso y segundos después ambos saltaban los techos en su forma de shinigamis buscando al "vacío"

.

.

.

.

.

Hay veces que tus ojos se cierran en contra de tu voluntad, que tu cuerpo esta pesado y que tus neuronas están desconectadas y no parecen captar y decodificar los mensajes rápidamente, las personas hablan con lentitud y aun así tu no logras entender lo que quieren comunicarte y mejor que ni te hablen porque no tienes humor para escuchar a nadie. La situación, solo puede ser una; falta de descanso.

Y las razones de esa falta de descanso pueden ser muchas y ninguna peor que no haber dormido por tener que acabar con decenas y decenas de hollows que se les había ocurrido aparecer esa noche tal ves a Ishida se le había ocurrido nuevamente jugar con su píldora antihollow* el punto era que en ningún momento de la noche habían logrado dormir y ahora el dúo siempre preparado para el combate, estaba en el instituto en las peores condiciones posibles

La ronda de matanza había terminado justo a tiempo para que regresaran por sus cuerpos y sin mas se dirigieran a la escuela, habían llegado tarde a la primera hora por lo que gran clase se había pasado como ellos el centro de atención de sus compañeros y el blanco de los regaños de la tutora.

Después la clase deportiva y al parecer los demás maestros se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer clases dinámicas por lo que no pudieron aprovechar las clases para recuperarse un poco del cansancio, Ni siquiera la hora de almuerzo les sirvió para aquel propósito ya que sus amigos requirieron de su presencia.

Y ahora a solo dos clases de la al fin salida del instituto lo que único que sus mentes y cuerpos rogaban era el anhelado descanso y para su fortuna o desgracia eran las dos clases de literatura

La sensei llego dejo su bolso encima del escritorio y saco un libro miró ilusionada a sus estudiantes y dio inicio a la clase

Bien chicos, este día nuestra lectura será – miro a todos esperando una emoción inexistente ya que todos sabían cual seria- Romeo y Julieta – suspiro- la mas bella y trágica historia de amor que haya existido del dramatista William Shakespeare.

Muchas chicas se emocionaron y la mayoría de los chicos rieron, Tatsuki bufo molesta "otra historia cursi" Orihime estaba confundida, Ishida indiferente, alguien como él ya había leído la obra y desde su punto de vista critico la consideraba buena, Chad no hizo nada y se dedico a escuchar a la maestra.

Pero nuestros shinigamis estudiantes se hallaban perdidos Rukia cabeceaba mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lectura que iniciaría Mientras Ichigo se dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla para poder despertar.

Ya sé que tal ves ustedes no entiendan lo profundo de la historia…- la mujer les lanzo a todos una mirada pesada para luego cambiarla por una soñadora - pero he de decir que … Nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo – y así con la conocida frase la sensei se dedico a leer los diálogos de la obra

La lectura no era mala, la enseñante aunque no actuaba, trataba de darle personalidad a los personajes manteniendo la atención de casi todo su publico.

Para Ichigo y Rukia las palabras de la sensei parecían como el suave canto de una canción de cuna. Lentamente la shinigami fue perdiendo voluntad y usando sus brazos como almohada para su cabeza, cayó en un profundo sueño. Ichigo solo la miro y reprimió un gran bostezo "que tonta se quedo dormida" y sin mas su cabeza cayó contra el libro cerrado de su banco, llevándolo a él también, al mundo de los sueños.

_-¡Ichigo, Ichigo vamos tenemos que llegar pronto! - dijo un bajito joven de cabello negro_

_- ¿ah? ¿Mizuiro? ¿Que sucedió?- dijo el de cabello naranja totalmente desconcertado_

_-¿Qué que sucedió? Que mas, que gracias a Mizuiro- respondió un castaño con resentimiento – iremos a cavar nuestras propias tumbas_

_-¿querías que te invitara a una fiesta no Asano san?_

_- si pero no de ellos –recalco el joven de nombre Keigo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_- ¡quieren explicarme que coño esta pasando!-pregunto el volátil naranjito y se percato de un detalle - ¿ah? ¿Y que hacen vestidos así? – Reparo en otro detalle aun más importante -¿Qué hago yo vestido así?_

_Al fin el Kurosaki se dio cuenta de su vestimenta, su playera demasiado holgada de color blanco algo percudido encima de esta un chaleco naranja finamente adornado y que al final de su cintura terminaba con lo que a él le pareció "una como faldita" cosa que aumentó su ira estaba apunto de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que la "faldita" era mas que necesaria, ya que en la parte de abajo solo llevaba unas mallas negras, ¡mallas! Se llevo una mano a la nuca mientras sentía como el calor se le subía debido a la vergüenza, ni siquiera reparo en el gorro también anaranjado que llevaba en su nuca con todo y una linda pluma levantada. Que viniera un hollow y se lo tragara esto era peor que el traje Quincy de Ishida._

_Afortunadamente no todo era malo su descubrimiento le hizo entender una cosa "definitivamente estoy en un sueño" "no, mas bien una pesadilla" se rectifico _

_Vez te dije que Ichigo no quería venir- respondió lo que en el mundo real fuera su molesto compañero de escuela Asano Keigo este tenia el mismo trajecito raro que el dueño del sueño pero mas simple (sin el gorro y con menos adornos) y de color café (tanto su chaleco como sus mallas)_

_Es la única forma de que se olvide de Rosalinda – contesto Mizuiro que iba igual a su amigo pero él, de color azul claro en el chaleco y oscuro de las mallas_

_-¿Rosalinda? – pregunto el naranjito ese nombre le daba una idea de que se trataría su sueño y eso no era nada bueno_

_- si Ichigo, pero no te preocupes te llevaremos a conocer mas chicas súper sexys para olvidarla – dijo el castaño abrazándolo por los hombros _

_- aunque solo se pueda en la casa de la familia que esta en guerra contra la tuya- Mizuiro siguió avanzando y Keigo llorando lo siguió_

_Ichigo lo dejo avanzar un rato mientras procesaba la información ¿Rosalinda? ¿Familias en guerra? ¿Trajes de Europa del siglo XVI? –oi Mizuiro – el chico volteo y el peli naranja trago grueso, sabia en que maldita cursi y endemoniada obra estaba ahora solo le quedaba una duda – ¿a…a la casa de que… familia vamos?_

_¿Como que cual?, a donde mas Ichigo a la de los KUCHIKI_

"_mierda"_

_-Rukia san, Rukia san_

_-¿ah?- la pelinegra volteo y se encontró con la mirada siempre somnolienta de un pequeño pelinegro que la miraba feliz_

_- oh me alegra tanto que haya despertado – la teniente observo a su alrededor, no tardo en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la mansión del clan Kuchiki - el capitán Kuchiki sama esta esperando a que baje a la fiesta_

_- ¿fiesta? ¿Ni- sama hizo una fiesta?- la conciencia recayó en ella - ¿y que hago aquí y no en Karakura? ¿Qué paso con…?_

_-¿Karakura?, lo siento Rukia san pero no sé que es eso…- se disculpo el oficial del 4 escuadrón_

_-¿Hanatarou? – pregunto ella desconcertada de la respuesta del pelinegro, todos sabían de Karakura él era de los que mejor sabia de aquella ciudad_

_-… pero el capitán Kuchiki sama la requiere inmediatamente, y ¿sabe? esta lleno de shinigamis afuera_

_- ¿shinigamis? – y con esa palabra, la conciencia de Kuchiki Rukia la shinigami teniente del treceavo escuadrón se marchó, para que la historia de ese sueño se contara por si misma – ah si, ya lo recordé gracias Hanatarou avísale que ya voy para allá_

_El joven asintió con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto, ya estando completamente sola Rukia se miro al espejo y suspiro, este era el momento de estar entre los seres que se habían vuelto el blanco de su admiración, respeto y su meta secreta– shinigamis –soltó en un murmullo_

**Hola! Lectores aquí una pequeña historia mas de Ichigo y Rukia con el tema Romeo y Julieta porque leí la obra y me encanto me daba tanta risa (ya se que es una tragedia pero enserio me hizo reir mucho creo que hay algo malo en mi) este fic consta de tres capitulos … este que es la introducción (larga introducción lo siento) el segundo que consistirá en el sueño de Ichigo y tercero consistirá en el de Rukia y el final.**

**.**

**.**

**Algunas aclaraciones ¿si?**

**Se que pareciera que estarán en el mismo sueño pero no, cada uno vivirá una versión de Romeo y Julieta a su estilo... **

**El de Ichigo será en el mundo de los humanos del siglo y lugar en el que se hizo la obra (alrededor del siglo XVI en Inglaterra) como ya vieron con los trajecitos y todo**

**El de Rukia en la sociedad de almas con todo el tema de los shinigamis **

**Ichigo sabe que esta en un sueño (igual que en los capítulos de relleno 287 y 305) asi que tendrá la misma actitud y conciencia que conocemos **

**Rukia no sabra que esta en un sueño y por asi decirlo no recordara su vida real asi que seguirá la historia… a veces**

**Ichigo conoce la obra (según yo) asi que sabe lo que le pasara por asi decirlo**

**Rukia no conoce la obra (según yo) por lo que su historia es una combinación rara de las ideas que erróneamente tiene y las vagas explicaciones de Ichigo.**

***me refiero a la píldora que uso Ishida en su primera aparición en el manga, se destruye la píldora y se atraen a muchos muchos hollows **

**ADVERTIDOS NO ES FIC CURSI ¬¬" ES UN INTENTO DE FIC PARODIESCO!... Y ojala reciba reviews ;D**


	2. Ni Romeo

**Bleach no es mio, pertenece a Tite Kubo yo solo uso a los personajes con la intención de divertirme un poco, sin ningún fin lucrativo y menos la historia de Romeo y Julieta esa es de William Shakespeare pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe… **

_(Si la muerte viene a buscarme tiene permiso para llevarme.-Shakespeare, __Romeo y Julieta__ -_

**¡SI LA MUERTE VIENE A BUSCARME… NI DE COÑA QUE ME LLEVA!**

* * *

><p>PRIMER ACTO –FIESTAS Y ENCUENTROS-<p>

Habían llegado ya a la gran fiesta que sabia seria su dolor de cabeza, su amigo castaño había olvidado todo el miedo de antes al ver a tantas mujeres a su lado posibles de cortejar, el de cabello negro mas rápido, ya se encontraba en una amena platica con una dama mucho mayor que él, muy su estilo.

Pero el pobre peli naranja no la estaba pasando nada bien, el entender que era un sueño y conocer de que se trataría le suponía una gran ventaja, pero el escuchar el apellido de la familia anfitriona lo descoloco por completo, tenia que ser una jodida broma, ¿no? una jodida broma pesada, de todas las familias que conocía ¿porque esa?, y si suponía bien porque a _ella_ como protagonista.

Las cosas iban como recordaba que debían ir en la obra, los tres habían asistido a una fiesta a la cual no estaban invitados ya que era de las personas con la que supuestamente su familia ( de Ichigo) estaba en guerra, "entonces para que coño iban allá" meditó después; y luego al entrar al lujoso recibidor; su sorpresa se incremento, mucha gente conocida para él se encontraba como si nada con los mismos ridículos trajes que traía, incluso varios también posaban un antifaz, y es que antes de cualquier cosa, los tres vistieron sus mascaras como se narraba en la obra y como se acostumbraba en ese tiempo.

Y ahí estaba el dueño del sueño, en medio de una fiesta de locos con la mascara mas llamativa del salón, ya que para su mala suerte en vez de un simple antifaz como los demás, él debía cargar con la que en vida real era su mascara de hollow y aun así intentando no resaltar y buscando a una personita en especial.

¿Estas bien Ichigo?- pregunto su hiperactivo amigo mientras lo abrazaba y se subía un poco su mascara.

Si estoy bien – contesto secamente mientras inútilmente trataba de alejarlo de si y enfocándose en intentar localizarla a _ella_

¿A quien buscas? – pregunto Keigo que a veces no era tan despistado como todos creían – ah ya se… a Rosalinda ¿verdad Ichigo? – se contesto él, codeándolo un poco y lanzándole una mirada cómplice. A veces, si era tan despistado como todos creían.

-De que mierda me estas hablando, que yo no conozco a ninguna Rosalinda joder-

-tu tranquilo yo te ayudare- sentencio el castaño con una resplandeciente sonrisa

-¿a que?

- ¿a que mas?, a encontrar a alguien que te ayude a olvidarla-

- ¿olvidar a quien?- pregunto el peli naranjo a punto de explotar

-así se habla Ichigo- exclamo orgulloso de su amigo con sus pulgares arriba- ¿mira que tal ella?-

-No me molestes Keigo-

-o ella

-ni de coña

-bueno y…

-Keigo déjalo, ya estoy buscando a alguien ¿vale?- corto el hasta en sueños malhumorado ojimiel

- que malo eres Ichigo, deja que te ayude –chillo el castaño mientras lo zangoloteaba- no tengo tan malos gustos – se defendió

- si claro- contesto mordaz mientras bruscamente lo quitaba de encima

-¿mira que tal ella?, bueno tal ves no sea muy exuberante – meditó- pero es linda

Ichigo llevo su mirada a la mujer que su compañero le indicaba, solo pudo observar su perfil, tenia un vestido azul hermoso tan extravagante y anticuado como las demás mujeres de la sala, bastante pomposo y supuso él, incomodo, ajustado en la cintura al punto de que parecía una maravilla que no le cortara la respiración la mujer era de baja estatura y aun así lograba captar la atención de cualquier hombre que quisiera, su cabello extrañamente corto a comparación de las demás féminas y de un color negro que por un momento hizo dudar al obligado Romeo

No es ella- aclaró el joven

Pero es hermosísima

Por eso mismo – acoto dejando confundido a su amigo

Como digas pero te lo pierdes, porque esos deben ser los ojos mas hermosos del mundo

Y tan pronto escucho esas palabras volteo nuevamente hacia la elegante y pequeña mujer

El castaño solo escucho algunos improperios mientras observaba como rápidamente su amigo iba en dirección a la antes mencionada "ja y que no tengo buenos gustos" se jactó

En medio de un pequeño grupo de personas que platicaban amenamente, la menuda fémina sonreía y saludaba a los demás hasta que de pronto un ruido a su espalda la hizo girarse, no encontró mas que una pared divisora, no le dio importancia y cuando estaba por regresar a la platica, un susurro llamándola por su nombre y unas manos que le señalaban que fuera, la hizo alejarse de ahí y seguir la voz.

-¿quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?- soltó rápida y fríamente al encontrarse con la persona tras la pared.

-¿Cómo que quien soy yo?- gruño el joven quitándose despacio la mascara y dejando su cabello naranja al descubierto – ¡Rukia, soy yo Ichigo!

-no te conozco- soltó ella dispuesta a marcharse

- Hey espera –dijo él tomándola del brazo- ¿enserio no me recuerdas?- la mujer solo asintió-¡joder! Esperaba que tu supieras como salgo de aquí, ¿que hare ahora?

Para este momento Ichigo ya había soltado a la mujer y ahora él era el que estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ahí

-¿te iras?- pregunto sorprendida – ¿que no planeas invitarme a bailar?

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué coño haría algo así?

-Eres Ichigo es lo que debes hacer

- Creí que no me recordabas –la retó

-Me invitaras ¿si o no? – Cuestiono con la ceja alzada y brazos cruzados el hombre dio la vuelta a manera de respuesta – supongo que entonces no querrás saber como despertar de una vez, ¿verdad Kurosaki kun? –agrego con el tono que odiaba el naranjito

- dímelo – la presiono uniendo sus caras a centímetros mientras sus miradas combatían en una intensa pero silenciosa pelea.

Tu, insolente - Ichigo escucho esa voz y a su cuerpo le dio un escalofrió – que hace un Kurosaki en mi mansión, es inadmisible, has insultado mi honor… mocoso – amenazo un guapo hombre de cabello negro e imponente presencia – ¡atrápenlo!

Corre- le advirtió ella y aun cuando se negó y quiso obligarla a que respondiera antes, no alcanzó - no hay tiempo idiota, corre, te veré en mi balcón, esta en la parte trasera de la mansión ¡corre!

Y el enamorado corrió.

SEGUNDO ACTO –DECLARACIONES CON LA LUNA COMO TESTIGO-

Y por eso ahora el soñador shinigami se encontraba en aquella romántica escena bajo la luz de la luna, desde aquel hermoso patio de la mansión Kuchiki, arrojando piedras hacia aquella ventana, para así, poder captar la atención de su amada

-¡Oi Rukia!- lanzo una piedra- ¡ya estoy aquí! -lanzo una segunda piedra pero ella no salió y una tercera piedra fue lanzada "sutilmente" rompiendo parte de la ventana junto con la magia de la escena – ¡joder, sal de una puta vez antes de que me cargue todas tus jodidas ventanas Rukia!

- Oh Ichigo Ichigo ¿eres tú a quien veo? – al fin salió ella, con un caminar y hablar lleno de dramatismo ante la incrédula mirada del joven que jodidamente molesto se preguntaba ¿quien mas podría ser?- sube amado mio, sube hasta mi balcón para poder ver tu rostro en esta hermosa noche.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña!, no voy a subir, además, te estas saltando actos de la obra ¿sabías?- comento mordaz sin percatarse de la forma en que se había dirigido a él su compañera

-deja de ser una niñita y sube de una ves Ichigo – contra ataco ella- o ¿es que ya no quieres saber como salir de aquí?

"Maldita" pensó el aludido, astutamente, su compañera sabía que lo tenía bajo su completo control debido a dicho argumento, así el pobre Romeo empezó a escalar hacia el balcón ante la mirada burlona de su Julieta

-te tardaste - sentencio ella cuando el chico logro subir lo necesario para que sus rostros estuvieran a la par

- ¡cállate!... Bien- suspiro-me dirás ahora como coño salgo de aquí- amenazo el ojimiel entre jadeos debido al esfuerzo

-ya ya lo hare, -agrego divertida, se acercó mas a él y le susurro en el oído con voz baja y un aliento cálido la ansiada respuesta –ve con el padre Urahara, el sabrá que hacer

Ichigo se alejó lentamente y medito la información un poco menos rápido de lo normal, después de todo no siempre la Kuchiki se le acercaba tanto, fuese cual fuese el motivo y eso le preocupaba, aun así cuando su cerebro logro hacer la sintaxis de la información su ceño fruncido se afianzo

Si lo que tengo que hacer es ir con Urahara san entonces ¿para que mierda me haces subir? – obviamente la vena de su frente apareció y la chica le sonrió con burla, el joven en busca de venganza se acercó a ella, tomando uno de los collares carísimos que hacia juego con el vestido de la mujer, era obvio que el dormido shinigami estaba mas que molesto pero la mujer ni siquiera se intimido un poco

Vete de aquí – le advirtió ella de nuevo de forma dramática- antes de que Ni sama nos descubra y libera a Senbonsakura- Ichigo volteo a todos lados esperando encontrarse con los jodidos pétalos de Byakuya pero nada – así le llama a los perros doberman que cuidan la mansión – aclaro la de ojos índigo como si nada

Ichigo la miro molesto aunque decidió darle la razón, pero antes de que se pudiera ir la mujer capto su atención e incluso en un sueño tan loco como ese, fueron las palabras de ella las que lo descolocaron por completo.

-¿planeas irte sin besarme?

Tal vez era porque seguía agarrando del collar de su compañera porque si no, estaba seguro de que se habría ido abajo con semejante pregunta. sobra decir que la cara que puso en ese instante fue todo un poema e inmediatamente profirió un sonoro "¿ah?" Que bien pudo haberlo despertado

-¿de… de que mier… mierda hablas Rukia?, no estoy para juegos joder- no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara y tartamudeara, pero la Kuchiki le pareció responder cuando decidida cerro los ojos y se acercó lo mas que pudo a su amigo, Ichigo apenas noto el movimiento hizo lo propio pero al sentido contrario manteniendo las distancias.

Estaba asustado, por Kami para que mentir el momento era más aterrador que cualquier pelea que hubiese tenido. Su siempre confiable nakama a unos centímetros de él mientras intentaba acercarse mas y mas, el por su parte intentaba mantener las distancias y el orden natural de las cosas que conocía, pero debido a que aun estaba colgado en el balcón no podía apartarse demasiado y Rukia seguía con fiereza su extraño capricho de que la besara.

Sabia que no era ella, que no era mas que un maldito sueño producto de un jodido libro encargado de la escuela, y que su compañera real, ¡jamás! le pediría una cosa ni siquiera similar, pero de que los labios que estaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos se parecían a los rosados y finos labios de su shinigami, ¡se parecían¡ , hubo un momento en que sus brazos ya no se podían estirar mas, su boca ya no podía alejarse mas y podía sentir como el rostro de esa maniaca desquiciada se acercaba, que no le quedo más y para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia los ojos cerrados completamente a su merced.

-mierda, no hay tiempo- susurro la mujer en el oído masculino y con un leve y amoroso "empujoncito" mando a su Romeo hasta los arbustos del jardín.- Creo que Ni sama se dio cuenta, ve Ichigo, ve con el padre Urahara y no te preocupes… –el chico se levanto y la mirada castaña se encontró con la índigo, ella sonrió- ya nos besaremos.

Completa y absolutamente rojo, el Kurosaki se preparo para soltar mas improperios de los que jamás antes hubiese dicho, pero el sonido de unos furiosos ladridos lo distrajo y convencido de no querer conocer a la nueva senbonsakura se hecho a correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

TERCER ACTO –EL PROBLEMA DE SER KUROSAKI-

Lo único bueno de que estuvieras en un sueño es que de alguna forma siempre sabes como llegar a tu destino, ahora mejor que antes lo sabia nuestro malhumorado joven, de alguna forma había llegado al lugar que necesitaba "la tienda de Urahara" y sin esperar mas, entro, encontrándose con el que estando despierto, consideraría como su maestro.

-Kurosaki san lo estaba esperando- menciono el rubio con una resplandeciente sonrisa- estoy al tanto de su situación y ya tengo todo listo –le guiño un ojo para sorpresa y disgusto del recién llegado, para luego llevar el abanico a su rostro – acompáñeme.

El lugar era exactamente como el naranjito lo recordaba así que no reparo mucho en la decoración, al menos no hasta que su recorrido finalizó, al principio le pareció que se dirigían a aquel cuarto en el que tantas veces los perjudicados de las batallas habían reposado, pero esta ves el lugar estaba muy diferente, lo mas claro eran aquellos tres cojines blancos para poder sentarse, en el centro perfectamente colocados dos y uno un poco mas atrás, todo el cuarto estaba bellamente decorado con listones y pétalos blancos por doquier, pero fue en el instante en que observo como su maestro se ponía encima una vestimenta blanca que todo tuvo sentido. La historia de Romeo y Julieta su estancia ahí y las palabras de Rukia que resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza _"ve con el __padre_ _Urahara el sabrá que hacer"_ un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Esta listo para la ceremonia Kurosaki san – pregunto el "padre" de una manera que el dormido juzgo como maliciosa, su garganta no le dejo decir nada, rápidamente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a huir lo mas lejos posible, pero no conto con que al abrir la puerta principal, un par de ojos índigos lo mirarían amenazantes.

¿Adonde vas Ichigo?- demandó saber la fémina con los brazos en su cintura, por encima del pomposo vestido violeta que posaba, y con una perfecta mirada intimidante que hizo balbucear incoherencias al hombre de mallitas y gorrito – da igual déjalo para después, que ahora estoy ansiosa de ser una Kurosaki.

La antes teniente shinigami no dijo más y entro a la "Tienda-casa-Iglesia" del padre Urahara. El Kurosaki no pudo decir nada mas, parece que su habilidad para hablar se había esfumado desde que cruzo la puerta, y definitivamente las palabras recientemente dichas por su "¿prometida?" lo habían dejado en estado de shock congelado en el lugar, aprovechando esto, la menuda mujer no tuvo problemas para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a la ceremonia de la que serian protagonistas.

La misa transcurrió como si nada, no era mas que una perfecta boda de "ensueño" un sacerdote que buscaba cualquier oportunidad de vender sus productos, una Rukia de novia demasiado posesiva y feliz, y un Ichigo de novio en estado catatónico.

-… y tu Kuchiki Rukia aceptas a Kurosaki Ichigo como tu esposo para…

- si si acepto solo dígalo mas rápido – presiono la mujer

El naranjito se había perdido la mitad de la ceremonia, solo lograba escuchar murmullos, simplemente las palabras de su compañera lo habían dejado en shock total, o eso creyó. Fue en es momento cuando escucho al "padre" que su cerebro empezó a funcionar

-tranquila Kuchiki, ansiosa por la noche de bodas ¿he? –comento pícaramente bajo su abanico

"´ ¿noche de bodas?" "noche de bodas" 1…2…3 segundos después

El rostro del antes shinigami sustituto paso a un rojo intenso mientras se levantaba de improvisto.

Oh no, una cosa era soportar la que determino como pesadilla, pero en definitiva no dejaría que sus extraños sueños pasaran a ser "ese" tipo de sueños, "¡definitivamente no habría noche de bodas!" pensó decidido, pero sin dejar de tener las mejillas sonrojadas, bueno, no podían culparlo, a veces la imaginación puede ser muy activa.

-y tu Kurosaki Ichigo aceptas a Kuchiki Rukia como tu esposa- fue como obra de un dios para el Romeo moderno que justo hubiese su mente regresado en ese instante, tomo aire para que su respuesta fuera alta y clara

-¡por supuesto que…

- bien entonces los declaro marido y mujer – lo ignoro olímpicamente

Ah si, ese dios debía odiar a este nuevo romeo

-que esperas- el sombrerero le dio un empujón-puede besar a la novia Kurosaki san-

Gracias a esa ayudita así quedo el, y su "esposa" a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Fue extraño pensó el, la gran y hermosa sonrisa de Rukia, el brillo nuevo en sus ojos, y sus labios que parecían más llamativos, en una palabra…aterrador.

Ella se acercó a él, y este dio un paso atrás evitando lo obvio, noto la molestia en la cara de su Julieta y su terror incremento cuando ella se afianzo de su cuello acercándolo a ella, por inercia llevo su mano a su gorro al sentir que podría caer debido al brusco movimiento.

Nuevamente se sintió indefenso sus ojos lo traspasaban pero ahora se alternaban entre su iris y sus labios. No supo en que momento empezó a hacer lo mismo. De nuevo ella había ganado. De nuevo él había perdido. Y no se sentía tan mal.

-¡Rukia! ¡Que estas haciendo!

-¡Renji! – dijo la menuda mujer sorprendida a la ves que se separaba de un Ichigo aun no salía del hechizo de sus labios.

-¡tu maldito como te atreves a deshonrar a Rukia!- el tatuado libero su katana- me la pagaras muy caro yo…

El estridente sonido de un golpe resonó en el lugar. Rukia estaba sorprendida, Ichigo estaba confundido, y el padre Urahara tenía en sus manos lo que quedaba del jarrón que estrello en la nuca del recién llegado.

El pobre joven solo soltó unas incoherencias antes de caer al suelo inconsciente. La única mujer grito de terror, mas al darse cuenta, después de mover el cuerpo, (con el pie) que este aun presentaba señales de vida decidió no darle tanta importancia.

-Kurosaki san tendrás que marcharte de Karakura en este instante – soltó el rubio de sombrero a rayas mientras dejaba un pequeño frasco en las manos del hombre de naranja mas al ver que el mencionado no entendía nada prosiguió- la familia Kuchiki te culpara por esto y jamás los dejara que estén juntos

-pero yo no hice nada, quien lo hizo fuiste…

-huye lo mas rápido que puedas Kurosaki san, y escóndete – pronuncio con dramatismo - buscare la forma de sacar a Kuchiki san y podrán ser felices en otro lugar.

-Pero yo no…

- oh Ichigo amado esposo, corre, vete lejos, antes de que mueras en las manos de aquel que llamo "hermano" –el joven la observo y decidido a ignorar la sarta de cursilerías y la molesta forma sobreactuada de expresarse, coincidía en el no querer morir en manos de Byakuya- corre amor mio, corre y espera que nuestros destinos nos juntaran otra vez

Y eso fue la ultima cursilería que escucho el dormido shinigami antes de cansado, terminar corriendo una vez mas.

EN EXILIO POR UN RATO

No sabia cuanto tiempo había durado, se preguntaba si acaso los sueños podían durar tanto, solo recordaba la conversación con Rukia y el padre Urahara, y el hecho de que tenia que huir, no sabia porque o a donde pero lo había hecho.

Un golpe de obviedad le golpeo en el pecho, La obra. Tomando en cuenta la novela de su escrito William Shakespeare ¿que se supone que seguiría? Miro nuevamente la mini botella que su maestro-sacerdote le había confiado. ¿Pero que podía ser?

Hey Kurosaki, al fin te hemos encontrado

Ichigo…

Tras de él, aparecieron dos hombres uno corpulento y de piel oscura otro de piel blanca y anteojos transparentes, que llenaron de alegría al exiliado naranja, el primero vestía una copia del mismo traje pero café oscuro y sin boina y el otro hombre con un traje de perfecta combinación blanco y azul que como particularidad tenia una capa, mas elegante mas pulcro mas patético.

-Ishida, Chad – saludo alegremente el peli naranja "al fin algo de coherencia" – chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- venimos para ver como estabas Kurosaki todo el mundo se entero de tu boda secreta.

"secreta" pensó con molestia el implicado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

No puedo creer que tuvieras una riña de celos con el lacayo de los Kuchiki, Kurosaki

Yo no tuve ninguna riña, y definitivamente no seria por celos- agrego molesto

Ichigo –hablo el mas grande – ¿estas bien?, pensé que estarías destrozado por la noticia- el hombre lo miro de una forma intensa, y el segundo se dio la vuelta como si le costara mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Que noticia?- pregunto el exiliado extrañado de la actitud de sus amigos. La respuesta no fue inmediata, tenían que meditar las palabras, así que después de unos momentos que llenaban de ansiedad al de ojos marrones, el ojiazul hablo.

Es Kuchiki san, tu esposa, ella murió.

Fue un segundo en el que el Kurosaki olvido que estaba en un sueño, un solo instante en el que sintió como si su alma se saliera de su cuerpo mas no de la forma que el conocía, se le hizo difícil respirar mientras veía como todo daba vueltas, fue en ese mismo momento que sin ser consciente ya tenia sujeto a su amigo del cuello de la extraña vestimenta.

-¡NO ESTOY DE BROMA ISHIDA! – amenazó sin haberlo planeado, con una gran furia reflejándose en sus ojos

-esa es la verdad Kurosaki – puso sus manos sobre aquellas que no soltaban su camisa, en parte para disminuir el agarre, en parte para darle su apoyo- nadie sabe que paso, pero fue el padre Urahara quien confirmo el deceso.

Y aquel nombre fue el rayo de esperanza que Ichigo necesitaba "buscare la forma de sacar a Kuchiki san y podrán ser felices en otro lugar" ¿era eso, cierto? Era eso, Urahara siempre había sido un genio, aquella noticia solo tenia que ser parte de un plan del vendedor, el pensar en aquella posibilidad logro que la mente del joven reaccionara en frio, recordando afortunadamente la temática de su sueño. "Sueño" remarco en su mente. Y ya cuando su mente había logrado entender lo que pasaba, la molestia se reflejo en su rostro de manera automática.

-Ichigo, lamento mucho…

- ella no murió Chad –declaró seguro con confianza renovada – aunque no te aseguro, que nada le pase a Urahara san.- tras esa clara amenaza para un rubio padre-comerciante, dispuso su caminata de regreso, tras la mirada de sus compañeros que sin entenderlo, decidieron acompañarlo.

MUERTE, SUEÑOS Y REALIDAD

Había llegado a la supuesta ultima morada de su esposa, el lugar era amplio y demasiado ostentoso para que descansara un muerto según el, aunque tomando en cuenta que era de la prestigiosa familia Kuchiki, no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo.

Logro llegar a un gran espacio, donde en medio de ellas se encontraba una especie de cama de piedra, pidió a sus amigos vigilar el exterior al recordar la obra que protagonizaba, y estos algo confundidos accedieron.

El lugar donde su supuesta amada descansaba era hermoso, afortunadamente no habían enterrado el cuerpo, seguramente a causa del loco padre Urahara que los unió en matrimonio, la mantenían ahí, en medio de una cama de cerezos con el vestido blanco mas hermoso que el jamás hubiese imaginado. Sus manos estaban perfectamente acomodadas sobre su pecho y su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad demasiada tranquilidad.

-oi Rukia- pregunto Ichigo en voz baja empezando a asustarse de no recibir respuesta – oi Rukia despierta- decidió moverla ligeramente pero la hermosa joven no reacciono, provocando que un miedo real apareciera en el Kurosaki

-JODER RUKIA DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA…- un golpe en su cara, doloroso pero lleno de alivio.

-se puede saber que mierda te pasa, para despertarme así Ichigo

-ha, sabia que estarías bien- agrego con una sonrisa socarrona- no entiendo para que me dio este veneno – miro nuevamente aquel frasco sobre su mano

-Hey no te tomaste el veneno, - increíblemente reclamó su sorprendida esposa – pero que hay de la tragedia, acaso no leíste la historia gran idiota

-cálmate quieres- arrojo el pequeño frasco- la conozco bien, pero te conozco mejor a ti, - rasco su cabeza-eres Rukia ¿no? solo sé que no te dejarías vencer tan fácil.

No tenían muchos momentos así, Ichigo se sentía algo torpe por sus palabras y culpaba a su sueño, su Julieta lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Bien si esa es la parte final de la historia, porque no he despertado aun.

Bueno en realidad Ichigo, queda un solo momento

El joven romeo estaba dispuesto a preguntar pero la respuesta fue tan obvia y visual que ya no pudo hacerlo. De nuevo tenia el rostro de su amiga a centímetros del suyo, de nuevo podía sentir su cálido respirar, de nuevo se sentía shockeado y vulnerable, pero esta ves, esta ves no se escapo no huyó simplemente no se movió.

*-Y así, con mi beso…- Rukia se acercó mucho mas, al punto de prácticamente hablar sobre sus labios- despiertas.

Sintió una ligera presión en sus labios solo un instante, al otro escucho a lo lejos alguien llamándolo y después un dolor en su nuca.

-KUROSAKI SAN, KUCHIKI SAN, DESPIERTEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

-¿ah? ¡¿Que?

Se levanto de sopetón, una rápida mirada hacia los lados y comprobó la realidad, se encontraba en su salón, con todos los estudiantes mirándolo fijo y con dolor en la nuca, que al mirar la posición de su maestra estaba segura se debía a que le arrojo un borrador, algo típico de ella.

-¡¿Que?

Otra voz capto su atención, a su lado su compañera shinigami levantaba su cabeza con rapidez tan perdida y desorientada como el, se hubiese reído, si no estuviera el en igualdad de condiciones.

Les parece muy aburrida mi clase a ustedes dos acaso?- pregunto la sensei, recibió un claro "No" de ambos como respuesta - espero que sus sueños hayan sido mejores que una de las obras mas clásicas y hermosas que nos ha dado la literatura

Parecía una pregunta retorica mas la fuerte mirada de la mujer, presionaba por una respuesta. Sin saber porque, el shinigami sustituto estuvo tentado a decir que si.

-ah…no,…no sensei

hizo una leve reverencia, estaba molesto, molesto con la respuesta que pensó, molesto con la sensei y su forma de despertar, molesto con el hollow que lo ocupó en la noche, molesto con su sueño, molesto con Rukia por aparecer en el, y muy muy en el fondo incluso para el, molesto por ser despertado en aquel momento.

-y que hay de usted Kuchiki san… algo interesante que contar

La teniente shinigami miro nerviosa el lugar, a su educadora y de repente los recuerdos de su sueño llegaron a ella

-ah…

* * *

><p><strong>Listo al fin jeje me tarde muchísimo dios soy pésima escritora como sea gracias a los que leyeron el primer capitulo aquí agradezco a "rukiari" a la única que no pude responder ojala veas este capitulo ….no tengo vergüenza al subirlo hasta ahora… y bueno os juro que sin importar cuanto tarde jamás dejare historias sin acabar .. Aunque nadie las lea... Os juroo! (Grito de guerra)!<strong>

**Ammm para el otro espero pronto, será la parte de Rukia aunque admito que tenia mas ideado lo de Ichigo este era más difícil adaptarlo.**

**En cambio para el de Rukia me basare lo que sabe de Romeo y Julieta (solo lo que le dijo Ichigo en el primer capitulo), en un poquito de ****Shakespeare in love **** y en especial en algunas canciones.**

**Check yes Juliet- We the kings ~~~~~ Love story- Taylor Swift~~~~~~ Hey Juliet- LMNT**

**Hay muchos AMV Ichiruki de estas canciones chéquenlos ;D**

**Bueno ya esta muchas gracias y nos leemos luego (=.=) y { ****paz ****}**

***Y así, con tu beso muero – **_**Romeo y Julieta. **_


End file.
